The 8th dragon slayer
by spitfyre1
Summary: The night Harry survives the killing curse thanks to his honorary Uncle Remus Lupin, Harry finds himself flung into the care of Kori, the ice dragon. Fairy tail best be ready for there newest dragon slayer Harry/Mira and Natsu Lisanna eventually. Sucky summary sorry, T for now, may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**New crossover idea**

**Now, I'm probably going to bash Ron, but I'll try not to bash Ginny or Dumbledore this time around.**

**I'll be updating my existing stories soon, sorry for the delay. Had to reread all my notes and stuff.**

**Dragon slayers ages are as such, **

**Gajeel is the oldest and Harry is the same age**

**Then Natsu and the youngest would obviously be Wendy...those are just the ones sent to the future though.**

**Dont own fairy tail or Harry Potter**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed, durring one of his Order meetings Voldemort had attacked the Potter Cottage. Peter had been a spy the entire time. Lily and James following behind they crossed the barrier of the Fidelis they set up.

"James, Lily! I'm so happy your ok!" A man with long wavy black hair and grey eyes ran up.

"Not now Padfoot. We have to see if Harry is ok." James said.

Entering into the house they ascended the stairs and were both happy and sad. Crying his head off in his crib was their son Harry, but on the ground was the body of their close friend Remus Lupin. "Oh Remus. You saved Harry somehow." Lily said seeing his crib completely covered in runes.

Harry stopped crying immediately when he heard his mother, "mama!" He held up his hands.

Lily smiled and picked her baby up, she took her sleeve and wiped the blood away from the cut on his forehead, "oh Harry, mummy is so happy that your alive."

"James, Lily...we have to hide Harry. He defeated Voldemort, we all know that his followers are going to come after him."

Lily held her son closer, "no. He is my baby, I wont be separated."

"Lily...if we send him to Petunia's not only will he be safe, but you will be able to visit him. He will be with family."

"Yea, if you want him to be a house elf. Petunia would sooner drown Harry for his magic than keep him."

"I'm afraid it's the best way. There I can set up blood wards to protect him."

"Why not do that with me?! I'm his blood too, and so is James."

"You know why Lily."

James looked to his wife curiously, "what?"

Lily winced but placed a hand on her stomach. "Both our magics will be out of whack for a few months...while it bonds with our new family member." James and Sirius gaped, Lily was pregnant again.

"Fine Albus, but if my baby comes back abused, I wont be held responsible for what happens to them, or you."

Albus Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

A cloud above Little Winging Surrey began swirling, little baby Harry watched fascinated. He was bored, he woke up freezing on a porch not knowing where he was. Sitting up slightly he didn't even notice as his body began to glow and vanish into golden dust particles.

In the morning Petunia Durlsey found a blanket and a card on her front porch and laughed uncontrollably, "Vernon! My freak of a sister wanted to dump her freak son on us, but the boy isn't even here!"

Vernon smirked, "good riddance I say. We dont need that freakishness around our Dudley."

* * *

High up on a mountain a blue dragon was looking out on the world, "Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Even Skiadrum, and Metalicana have all selected a dragonslayer.

With a huff that froze a nearby tree she sighed, "I'm beginning to think that those are to be the only ones to have children. I cant find anyone I can take in." Then she heard crying, taking flight she came across a little one year old baby, with emerald green eyes and jet black hair, "hello little one. I can feel your natural affinity to ice." She grinned, "perhaps you are the one I've been looking for." Picking up the infant she took the child back to her cave. "With this I have my child." She cut her palm with her claw and dribbled a few drops of blood in the child's mouth. His green eyes widened and he smacked his lips, then promptly passed out. The power of the blood she was giving him forced the wound on his head to close and seal over.

* * *

It was July 6th and Kori sighed. She knew it was time to leave her precious Harry. She had delved into his magic to find his name, the boy was such a sweet little guy. It would break her heart to leave him.

"Harry, love. I have a gift for you."

"Coming Mum."

A twelve year old boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes ran up with a smile on his face. "Here love." She moved her wing and revealed a blue scarf he recognized as his mothers scales, and a cloak made of crystalized water of her tears. Harry smiled and pulled on his mothers gifts and she put a sleeping spell on her son, Picking him up she flew off towards the gate.

Igneel, Metalicanna, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Grandeeney all looked up in surprise as Kori landed with a twelve year old boy being placed by there own children, he would be one of the older dragon slayers, on par with Gajeel I age. Hopefully their knowledge of their time with them would help the younger children who wont remember them...and therefore the emotions and hormones that the dragon blood in them would cause.

"Ah. Kori, decided to join in?" Grandeeney asked, happy that she wasn't the only female pacifist to help defeat Acnologia.

"Hello Dia. Yes, when I heard of the plan I looked far and wide for my own child, I found Harry here his magic is strong and vibrant." The gate opened and all 6 dragons dissolved and melded with there chosen dragon slayer. Taking temporary full control they steered the children into the gate.

* * *

Albus sighed, he had been getting railroaded when the public found out that the boy who lived dissapeared. All three of the remaining marauders (though Lily doesn't like being called that) were here.

"Harry is still alive and Happy, These monitoring devices show that much. However wherever he is he is aging faster than he should be."

Lily's eyes widened, "what"

Dumbledore downed a lemon drop, "according to this device, he is twelve already."

Both men were freaking out but Lily paled, "my dream..." this silenced everyone

"What Lils?" Sirius asked.

"I...had a dream. A woman with blue hair and eyes, she...seemed to have the shadow of a dragon came to me last night. She told me that Harry was fine and she was raising him to be strong...but that he wouldn't be the age he was supposed to be when I see him again due to the difference in time passage between worlds."

Dumbledore sighed, "so. He is in another world huh. Wonder how that happened. However, we can be assured that he is alive and safe if a dragon is raising him, plus...you can always keep track of him on your family tapestry. It does show the history of a select individual. James eyes widened. "Which you seem to have forgotten."

"Thank you for telling us he is safe Albus...see you when school starts?" James asked.

"Of course. I'll need my defense teacher and potions teacher. I only hope that the kids like you better than Severus Lily."

Lily grinned, "they will. Sev only beat down those not in Slytherin. Never taught anything, I'll do better. But your going to need to find a substitute for when I give birth."

**x778**

"Harry, is this the place?" Aika asked as she floated around her friends head, in front of them lay the famous guild Fairy tail.

Harry smiled at his golden colored flying cat. "Yep. Let's head in." Opening the door he was greeted by a mass brawl, "Hello! We'd like to join your guild!" The brawl instantly stopped except for a pink haired boy being thrown into a wall near him. He smelled familiar, but brushed it off.

A small elderly man opened his eye from the bar, "ah, a new member? What's your name and magic?"

"My name is Harry Potter, I use ice dragon slayer magic, and this is Aika, she uses Aera magic." The noise instantly dropped to nothing.

"Ah! Welcome my boy, and his companion, where do you want your stamp and what color."

Aika got hers on her back, in black, and Harry got his on his right shoulder in white.

A party started up celebrating the new members, "hey! You smell familiar! If you really use Dragon slayer magic fight me!" The pink haired boy ran up with a fist full of flame. The guild blinked and the fire user was encased in ice instantly.

A black haired boy laughed, "nice one. It's good to see another ice user here. Grey."

**x779**

"aright brats! It's time again for the S class trials. This years contenders are,

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Macao conbolt

And finally, Harry Potter"

The guild were murmuring at the inclusion of so many younger guildmates being chosen.

"Meet at mount Hakabe noon tomorrow."

* * *

Harry was smiling widely, being on this mountain reminded him of his time with his mother. Makao was shivering vividly, but he was surprised at the two girls around his age, they didnt seem bothered at all. "Alright brats. Before you are 4 different tunnels. Each tunnel has it's own obsticals, one holds Laxus. First to reach the peak gets the promotion."

Harry took the far right one, nothing really happened the entire way up, until the tunnel expanded into a large cavern and runes appeared behind him. "Hmph. Well, at least I can say I got an opponent that might give me a challenge." Harry turned to see Laxus standing there.

Harry smirked as mist began emitting from his body just as lightning enveloped Laxus's. In an instant they were on each other, exchanging blows furiously, Laxus using his lightning to enhance his speed and Harry shielding what he could using ice. Beams of ice and lightning flying everywhere.

Laxus was genuinely getting exited as Harry gave as good as he recieved. For every blow he landed on him, Harry would get two more back in return, not as powerful...but he made up for that in speed and frequency of the attacks. Leaping back he smirked as his pupils faded and lighting started emitting from his eyes, "not bad kid. Let's see how you deal with this."

Harry saw his cheeks puff and Harry smirked, he would have a natural advantage with the freezing winds kicking up around him so he began to inhale deeply, chunks of ice flying into his mouth.

"Lightning dragon!"

"Ice Dragon!"

* * *

Makarov sighed as 3 of the four sensors went off signifying that Mirajane, Erza, and Macao were all eliminated. Only Harry stood and he didn't have much hope for the boy as he had taken the path that held Laxus. All of the sudden a massive blast occurred and a stream of liquid ice shot into the air. Two blasts later after the dust cleared he stared wide. Eyed as his grandson and the dragon slayer were breathing heavily, both battered and bruised.

"Alright kid, I ain't got much left in the tank, I'm putting every thing I have in this one."both leaned back and began inhaling, there cheeks bulging.

"Lightning dragon!"

"Ice Dragon!"

ROAR!

Two beams of magic, one made of snow and ice, the other made of lightning collided, but the Ice began to overwhelm the lightning. A big explosion and both dragon slayers were panting, "heh. Perhaps I'll get a rematch when your not surrounded by your element." Laxus collapsed quickly followed by Harry.

"Hehe. Did I get the promotion master?" Harry asked, unable to even lift his head.

Makarov sighed and jumped down, "indeed you did brat. Rest now, we will celebrate your promotion when you awaken." He was truly impressed with Harry, the boy always stood up to challenges that were way above his pay grade and somehow always seemed to come out on the other side. He could honestly say he wasn't sure how this battle would've gone if Harry wasn't surrounded by ice. Growing his hands he picked up the two and began his way towards the rest of the guild who was waiting for the announcement of the trials.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stood at the grave of Little Lissanna, she had died on an S class mission with her family. Reaching over he grasped Mira's hand.

The white haired girl smiled slightly through her tears. Harry promised himself then and there that he would keep an eye on the two remaining Strauss Siblings. Though he couldn't help but feel things would get moving soon.

He didnt know how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Great reception to this, now...I'm not very big on Fairy tail lore, biggest thing I'm aware of is the time travel with the dragon slayers, and the truth about Natsu's past. I hope I can live up to the hype.**

**Harry is the same age as Mirajane, and Erza for those of you who want to know.**

**Shorter chapter though, I focused on the avengers crossover, plus...the first episode of fairy tail, nothing really happens. Expect a longer chapter next time.**

**I dont own Harry Potter or Fairy tail.**

* * *

"Hey Harry!" Harry looked up from his beer to see the teenage pink Haired dragon Slayer approaching.

"What's up Natsu?"

"I just heard there's a salamander in Hargeon, I'm gonna go check It out, it could be Kori or Igneel."

Harry's eyes widened a little, "I'll tag along on the off chance that it is them, but I honestly doubt it. Hargeon is a port town, fire dragons wouldn't be comfortable their, and mom Hated the ocean." He got up and threw a few bucks on the counter.

When the two dragon slayers were gone Elfman sat down at the counter seeing his sisters sad look. She ways seemed to be sadder when Harry left. For all the matchmaking and flirtatious attitude, she cared for the boy, even Elfman saw that. "When are you gonna tell him sis?"

He never did get an answer, but the guild master and Cana were thinking the exact same thing as Elfman behind there beers.

* * *

Entering into Hargeon almost puking the entire way both Natsu and Harry stumbled their way off the train. Harry mumbled, "why do I keep letting you take me on trains?"

Natsu walked unsteady, "I dont know. Maybe because it's the fastest way."

Taking a deep breath Harry finally worked through his unsteady stomach, "let's split up...that way we cover more ground."

* * *

Harry met back up with Natsu that night not really finding anything, "find anything man?"

"Just some guy who had a nickname salamander."

"Can you believe that salamander guy is from Fairy tail?!" Both dragon slayers eyes sharpened and they took off flying with there cats.

Natsu burst through the roof and Harry caught some keys he had seen being thrown from the window, "gate keys? Wow, talk about rare magic."

A blonde girl was carried out by Happy and Harry threw her the keys, "these are yours yea?"

"Thanks! Aquarius would've killed me."

_open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius._

She dipped the key in the water and mermaid came out, "tch. Your lucky he was there to catch my key girl."

"Take that boat back into port." Harry and Aika flew way high up to avoid the massive whirlpool of water that erupted from the mermaids urn.

Landing next to the boat Harry sighed and looked around, "jeez. You'd fit right in at fairy tail girly, that was massive overkill."

Harry watched Natsu lay a beat down to the fire magic user who apparently, never learned that fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, a punch to the face and the man went flying into a bell across town, "see? Natsu overdid it too."

Natsu grabbed the blonde's hand, "c'mon! We gotta go." Harry following after them.

"Where are you taking me?"

Harry laughed, "you wanted Fairy tail right? Your looking at four members right now. Like I said, you'd fit right in."

Lucy's face lit up and she chased the two mages laughing. "Alright, let's go!" The army right behind them.

* * *

Lucy was amazed, both of these mages were literally green in the face. "Uh...are you guys ok?"

The female cat who had introduced herself as Aika giggled slightly, "yes. They are fine, stronger dragon slayers all get motion sickness, they will be fine when the train stops."

Lucy nodded, "I see. Well, I suppose that it makes sense. They would have to have some kind of weakness for all that power they have. This is assuming Harry is as strong as Natsu."

Aika nodded, "Harry is an S class mage. Natsu has at least that potential, but he hasn't realized it yet so right now Harry is stronger. Though Harry's latent potential is great as well. Something is blocking it though. Once he can get over that, I would honestly be interested who was stronger."

"If Natsu uses fire dragon slayer magic, what magic does Harry use? Obviously dragon slayer magic but it can't be fire as well."

Happy spoke around his fish, "Harry uses ice dragon slayer magic. He has been in sorcerer's weekly Luchy. I'm amazed you haven't heard of the yuki of fairy tail."

Lucy's eyes widened, "he is the Yuki?! The one that everyone is wondering if he is a bachelor or in a relationship with one of the girls in fairy tail?"

Aika nodded, "yes. He is single though...but he has a very close relationship with Mirajane. They aren't together...but Mira clearly has feelings for him."

Lucy' eyes widened, "whoa. He's considered one of the strongest in fairy tail."

Both cats laughed, "yes. But he is a gentle soul. He will fight, but he tends to hold back a lot. That report came on a mission where a ton of people watched him get really pissed off."

Lucy nodded, "it's when he earned the name Yuki. Demon of ice."

Aika nodded, "get some sleep child. We have a few days trip to magnolia." Lucy nodded and let her eyes drip close, a slight smile on her face at the thought that she was being taken to her dream guild by two of the most well known mages.

* * *

Sirius Black opened his eyes and smiled widely. He did his morning ritual and flooed over to Potter manor, "James! Get your pensieve, I want you to see this dream I had."

James came down with heavy bags under his eyes, "what's going on Padfoot? Rose kept us up all night. Why do I have to see your wet dream?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I haven't had those since I started dating Amelia." James grumbled but nodded, it was true. After he reignited his relationship with Amelia, Sirius still joked around but he kept the real dirty stuff to a minimum. He waved his wand and the family Pensieve flew in over a yawning Lily and Rose.

Sirius extracted his memory and they all entered into the pensieve and the scene started.

* * *

Harry's cloak was flapping in the wind and he glared at a beast that none of them had seen, "demon. I have been paid to stop your rampage on the town."

A female fell from the roof and revealed a female, almost human in appearance, "such a handsome young man. Come here little boy."

The three adults all felt the magic laced in her voice, Harry stiffened and growled. They watched as he began fighting, channeling his magic fighting using ice magic.

Lily was astounded, her oldest son was wielding magic so freely.

Then a stray blast slammed into a nearby boulder and a cat was flung out and slammed into a wall. Harry turned to the cat and his eyes widened, "Aika!" He stared at the cat as the demon laughed. They watched as a sky blue aura surrounded Harry as his hair turned into ice and scales erupted from the skin under his eyes.

They watched as a roar erupted from his mouth, a massive blast of magic blew the whole cave roof off and Harry chased after the demon. A wing attack here and a roar there. They watched as he landed near the village and saw several people peering at there boy.

There attention was drawn back as a bright light erupted from a magic circle underneath Harry, "dragon slayer secret art!" Ice began swirling around him, it almost seemed like wings made of pure ice erupted from his back, "falling ice meteor!" Harry leapt up into the air and behind him a massive ball of ice began to fall behind him. Harry erected a barrier all over the city near them. A massive explosion sounded as they watched as the demon froze and shattered. Harry landed and let out a roar that shattered the ice wall and the ice began to dissolve and Harry collapsed and lost conciousness. The people gathered around him and they eyed the crater he had made now filling with water.

"This boy is a demon...a...Yuki."

Murmurs of ascent sounded but one girl said, "but, look. The damage he has caused the lake to expand and come nearer to us."

They all cheered at that and took him and the cat that landed near him with wings that vanished, into the village to rest and recover.

* * *

The four were ejected out of the pensieve in disbelief, except little Rose who giggled and clapped her tiny hands.

"Why were they cheering?" James asked.

Lily sighed and sat down, stunned by the power her boy displayed. "They were clearly living off that lake. Fishing for food and selling it for profit. They saw it as a good thing when the damage he caused would bring the lake they lived off of nearer to them. Clearly that would have been good for the muggles, but if you didn't notice, he is in a place so abundant with magic, not even the muggles blinked at the open use of magic like that."

James smiled slightly, "at least he is strong enough to look after himself. I've never seen magic like that."

Lily smiled down at her daughter that now had drifted off to sleep, "he is certainly able to look after himself. I just hope we can see him again soon."

Sirius laughed, "yes I agree. I wouldn't mind being there. Magic so common everyone uses it, sounds like a paradise."

Lily laid down next to her husband after Sirius went home and smiled at the picture of Harry near her at all times. "We will see each other again soon baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**So I got a few complaints last chapter, I know I never explained why Mira already likes Harry, it will happen just be patient.**

**Now, I am not sure what I am going to do about the HP universe, my plan currently is to bring him to Hogwarts for like, a chapter or so...yea, although I may just have some people go to Fiore and abandon that world...idk yet sorry.**

**Dont own Harry Potter or Fairy tail.**

* * *

Harry smiled as they exited the train station, it took a few minutes to recover from there motion sickness though. They led Lucy through Magnolia, Natsu entered the guild by kicking in the door.

"We made it back alive!"

Almost instantly Natsu started a brawl.

Harry grinned and shook his head, until Cana's beer keg ended up thrown into his face. He growled and leapt in throwing fists and feet.

Lucy looked in disbelief as the whole guild was sucked into the brawls, "whoa. That happened fast."

"Oh? Are you a new recruit?"

Lucy turned around and began fangirling out as she saw Mirajane, "your Mirajane! Uh...shouldn't we stop this?"

Mira giggled and placed a hand on her cheek, "oh I'm sure it's fine, besides...the view isn't half bad." Lucy turned and followed her line of sight and blushed as she saw not only Natsu waving someone's underwear around, and a raven headed boy, completely naked. She booted him to the other side of the guild for asking for her underwear, but Harry had also lost a few garments as well. He was down to his underwear, though also had burns on his body, that was also due to Natsu.

Just before everyone began flinging around spells, a giant stomped down, "enough of this!"

Lucy was trembling and the whole guild froze, Natsu began laughing and calling everyone cowards, so the giant stomped on Natsu, "oh, hello master, I didn't know you where here."

When his eyes landed on Lucy he shrunk down and a small man waved, "nice to meet ya newbie."

Makarov jumped up, "you've done it again you bunch of clods! Look at the stack of Paperwork the magic council sent me this time."

Harry smirked and booed, "they suck weed!" Laughs rang around the guild, even from the master.

"Very funny Harry." He lit the paper on fire and threw it, Natsu caught it and began eating it. "He isn't technically wrong, I believe that you must be free to stretch your legs and grow." He held up his hand with his pointer finger and thumb pointing out. Everyone smiled and repeated the gesture.

Harry sat down and smiled at Mira as she slid a beer towards him with a smile and turned to stamp Lucy's hand.

"Master, have you heard from my dad?" A small boy entered the hall.

"If I recall your father took the job on mount Hakobe, your father is a wizard son. Have some faith." The boy freaked out and punch the old man in the face and ran out.

Harry sighed and placed some money on the table, "thanks Mira. I'll catch you later." Harry had already redressed, so he snapped his cloak on and joined Natsu in heading out.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked.

"Harry and Natsu are different than you would think. Natsu is a lot like Romeo, you see Lucy...both boys were raised by dragons, Natsu by Igneel, and Harry by Kori." Mira picked up Harry's glass and began to clean it, "Igneel found Natsu at a young age, he took Natsu in and raised him, for Harry...well Kori found him when he was just a single year old, I can't honestly say, but I think those two had the most loving parents, but both lost there parents after a number of years, ever since then they have both been living to find those two dragons. Harry though understands this situation a little better. You see, unlike Natsu, Harry found notes and a letter from his original parents. Apparently a man tried to kill them and to protect Harry they sent him away, that's when Kori found him. So when he found that out he decided to find them too. They both know what it's like to not have parents...so they are going to go get Romeo's father so he doesnt become subject to their pain. It's probably why those two get along, when Natsu joined and got into fights with Grey constantly, everyone just figured that he would do the same to Harry...it was a few months later that they realized that Natsu didn't have a problem with ice mages, he just...clashed with Grey. Grey and Natsu are very similar, Harry...well he was a quiet guy back then, he never antagonized anyone, and eventually, they just built this mutual respect for one another."

* * *

Harry almost threw up as he listened to Lucy explain why she wanted to come along, he really hated having motion sickness. At least till the carriage stopped and they stepped out. He did feel bad for Lucy though, a sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt, not the best choice for blizzards. Waving his hand the snow stopped assaulting them. He was slightly irritated though, Lucy must be from a high end family, she tended to complain a lot. _Harry._ that caused both dragon slayers to stop and look around, "Natsu..."

The pink haired dragon slayer just nodded, "yes. I hear it as well."

Lucy blinked, "uh...what?"

"Someone is calling out to me..." the trio began walking again, Lucy following.

"Um...I didn't hear anything."

Harry looked back, "not a surprise, we dragon slayers have great ears...this smell..."

Natsu grinned widely, "that's a dragon."

Harry shook his head, "no. That's a very old scent. I can't believe her smell is still here after so long."

Lucy perked up, "your mom?" Harry just nodded and they entered a cave. It was clearly inhabited at one point, the only thing remaining though, was a silver hand sized mirror leaning against a wall. Before they could grab it though a huge monkey man landed in front of them.

Harry actually growled, his eyes glowing, "a Vulcan dares to desecrate the home I shared with my mother for twelve years."

Lucy's jaw hit the floor as Harry began wailing on the thing, ice flying everywhere, if she had blinked she would've missed the fight. Because within a few seconds the Vulcan was hanging limply from the wall, at least until it was covered in light and a blue haired man tumbled to the floor. "Ugh. Jeez Harry. You couldn't have taken it easy on me?"

Harry deadpanned, "that was easy Makao, your lucky I could smell you or I would've killed that Vulcan."

_Harry_

Even the non dragon slayers heard that one. Harry picked up the mirror and flipped it over. He blinked when, instead of his own reflection he saw a woman with hair that resembled fire. "James! He found the mirror!" The three others of there little group kneeled down to see what was going on.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Two men entered the frame, one of them looked like Harry when he was a kid, before he decided to grow his hair out, it was weird the resemblance, the other had Grey eyes and long wavy Hair going down his back. All three of them smiled widely, "it's not a surprise that you dont remember us, you were only one after all. I, am Lily, your mother, he is James, your father, and this guy is Sirius, your godfather."

Natsu grinned, "he looks just like you when we first met man."

* * *

Lily Potter had been carrying her communication mirror with her for a week now, she had performed a very complicated ritual on its twin to send it to her son. She had just sat down for dinner when she felt it heat up against her skin, she snatched it so fast James and Sirius blinked. She gasped and smiled, there was her son, a little under 20 years old, his hair was down to his shoulders, and he styled it to make him look like it was wild instead of the birds nest that he shared with his father, his eyes physically glowed faintly with power, "James! He found the mirror." Both men leapt up and stood behind her as they smiled down at they boy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, and this is your father and godfather." Three more people came into view, one an older man who looked like he got the snot beat out of him.

Harry blinked, "oh."

James laughed, "that's all we get huh?"

For a little while they all talked but eventually the blonde girl began shivering and Harry sighed, "if we stay here much longer Lucy and Makao will freeze, neither are dressed for Blizzards."

"Harry James Potter! Neither are you. Your wearing a short sleeved shirt."

Harry shrugged, "I'm an ice mage. We don't get cold, Natsu here is a fire mage, we don't really feel cold. So...this mirror."

"Keep it. If you call out one of our name, it will heat up and allow us to talk."

"Where ever you are has very diverse magic. I'll talk to you later."

Lily had tears in her eyes as she stared at her own reflection. "We finally can talk to him."

James smiled, "I wonder how people would react to him coming back as a twenty year old."

Lily smiled, Harry was supposed to he on the train to Hogwarts this year, the wizarding world was about to get a slap when there savior doesn't come. Especially that rude redhead Weasley. "I am going to work on modifying that ritual. Perhaps we can bring him home...or maybe we can go there. That world clearly has no bias's."

Sirius grinned, "I wouldn't mind. After Lucius recovered the ministry has been insufferable." The two Potters nodded.

* * *

Harry and Natsu were holding up Makao who could barely stand, "hey Romeo!"

The boy who had been crying looked up and smiled widely, tackling his father "dad!"

Makao smiled at his son, "it's alright Romeo, next time those kids pick on you, you say, can your dad beat 29 vulcans all by himself?"

Romeo grinned and said, "I will dad! I'm proud to be a wizards son." He turned and saw the five that had brought back his father, "Natsu, Happy, Harry, Aika, and Lucy. Thank you!" He cried out. Harry just waved his hand as his cloak and Natsu's scarf waved in the wind. Lucy turned around and smiled widely waving.

* * *

Harry was relaxing today, Natsu had asked him to come along with him and Lucy on a mission, but Harry decided to take today off.

"Hey Harry!" Cana stumbled over, "come on. Your drinking with me today, Wakaba is already out and Makao refuses to drink today because he promised Romeo he would take him on a job and teach him fire magic. He ended up dropping his mirror and was dragged off with her.

* * *

Mira scowled, Harry had actually given Cana a run for her money and both passed out drunk, Harry on top of Cana's chest and Cana was holding him close, "should have saved him from that. Although it was fun to watch them, never seen anyone drink Cana under the table."a faint buzzing sound reached her ears and she saw a mirror on the table, curious she picked it up and gasped when, instead of a reflection of herself, she saw a woman with red hair and the same eyes as Harry.

She blinked, "who are you? Where is Harry?"

Mira blinked, "oh...he is passed out now, had a drinking contest with Cana, can I take a message?"

She blinked and scowled, "my son drinks?!"

Mira laughed slightly, "usually he only has a beer or two a day, but he took today off of jobs, so yea." She brightened, apparently Harry had come into contact with his birth parents.

Lily sighed, "well...at least he takes it easy. I'm his mother, Lily Potter. I only really called to get him to tell stories of his adventures to his younger sister..."

Mira blinked and smiled, "oh! I can help. Harry and I went on a few missions together when we were younger."

The woman smiled and the mirror shifted and she saw a younger redhead, this one with hazel brown eyes was looking expectantly at her.

"Harry and I were on a mission one day, we were hired to exterminate this dark guild."

* * *

A few hours later she smiled at the woman who beamed, "thanks! It usually takes forever to get Rose to sleep."

Mira just smiled and waved it off, "it's fine with Natsu and Lucy on a mission and with Cana passed out, it's slow. It was nice to meet Harry's family."

"So, what are you to him?"

"Hmmm? Oh, we're just friends."

"But you want to be more. I can see it in your eyes."

Master laughed, "told you it was obvious Mira, Harry is just oblivious."

Lily smiled at that, "just like his father, hey... I have a question..."

Master looked to the mirror, "what is it child?"

"If I were to...say go there, would my family be welcome?"

Makarov smiled kindly, "of course. The feel of the magic on this mirror is different, of another world. So you don't know how this world works, to us magic is found in everything from our vehicles to our shops, guilds like ours were designed for mages of all ages to come together and work. We at fairy tale welcome any and all new mages, we are a family together after all." The woman smiled and looked at her watch, "I've gotta go, perhaps I will see you soon. I've found how Harry ended there, now I just need to find a way to open the portal to that world." Her image faded and they saw there own reflection.

Mira smiled, "what an interesting piece of magic. At least Harry can speak to his parents again."

Makarov nodded, "she was a very nice and intelligent girl. I hope she does come here."

* * *

Harry sighed, he had a bad headache from all the booze he had consumed, everyone had stared wide eyed at him, some saying Cana had never been drunk under the table. Natsu and Lucy were off to the side, apparently the mission they had was not what it seemed and neither took payment.

He downed Mira's special anti hangover headache and shook his head, "jeez. Remind me to never do that again."

Mira giggled, "I'll try my best."

Makarov just grunted, "you probably wont have a choice, nobody has ever drunk Cana under the table, so she will probably come to you more frequently." Harry sighed.

Loke burst into the guild "Guys Erza is back!"

The whole guild quieted and Harry chuckled, "it always amazes me the fear you guys have for her. Yet you guys continue to piss her off."

A thud sounded and Harry turned, "thank you Harry."

For the next few minutes she ranted about the destruction and mayhem they (Natsu) had been causing.

Erza huffed, "either way, Harry. I need you, Natsu and Grey to meet me at the station. We have a situation on our hands."

Harry cracked his neck and gave a feral grin, "who we hunting down?"

"In due time."

Harry nodded and stood, "Natsu, Grey. Go pack your stuff. Lucy, your coming too. It's about time you were shown how strong you can get with us." Erza smiled ar him. Mira glared at Cana and then Erza, she could sense something from those two.

* * *

"So. Eisenwald huh?" Harry said, he was being floated by Aika so he could listen to Erza. Natsu was knocked out.

Erza nodded, "they were talking about something named Lullaby."

"I could swear I've hear that before." Lucy said.

Harry nodded, "it's a fairly low level death magic. A demonic flute from the book of Zerif. They wont be able to do much, that flute wont affect anything from Fairy tale. The only damage they could do is A) if they used it on a town full of people who don't use magic beyond every day use, and B) if they released its demon form."

The train finally stopped and Harry was slightly annoyed at the golden cat napping on his head, but he didn't say anything because she had been carrying him so of course she was tired. He grabbed Natsu and flung him over his shoulder while Happy grabbed his bag.

Just as he was about to step off the train he noticed a shadow moving unnaturally towards him. He growled and threw Natsu out.

"So, a group of high and mighty fairy tale Flies come here."

The compartment began to chill, "ah. You have the flute. I will be taking that." Unfortunately the train began to move and he was instantly thrown off whack. A shadow slammed into Him and he was sent flying out of the train.

Erza sighed as Harry landed at her feet, "what happened."

"Ugh...Eizenwald on train, has flute."

Erza growled and threw Harry into the magic mobile they had just rented and sped off in pursuit of the train.

They eventually came to Onibas station. Natsu was still out cold, but Harry stumbled after them while Lucy helped Natsu.

Erza sent off Nastu and Grey to stop the loud speaker from being able to broadcast the death song while Lucy, Harry and her went to town laying a beat down on the dark guild.

Eventually they noticed that it was a trick and were sealed into the station. "Well then, there Isn't much danger I guess." Harry said as they tried to get Kageyama to unseal the barrier.

Lucy looked over confused, "what? Why?"

Harry smirked, "the only town beyond this one is Clover. The guild masters are all there, that flute wont even make them wince, and that pompous wind user wont stand a chance against any of the masters."

"That's it!" Happy cried and pulled out a gate key.

Harry's eyes widened, "how does Happy have the gate key for Virgo?"

Happy posed, likely trying to show off to Aika, "she told me to give it to Lucy because Duke Everloo voided there contract."

When they got outside Harry noticed Natsu and Happy flying off and growled, Aika was still low on magic power so be couldn't follow them.

"Virgo, stop"

"But princess, your panties were showing." Harry collapsed from laughter at the look on Grey's face.

* * *

By the time they had caught up with Natsu Errigor was down for the count. Unfortunately Kageyama continued where he left off and Harry smacked Natsu upside the head, "you really thought it was a good thing to bring him with?"

"I wasn't gonna let him die!"

Harry shook his head, "that wound wouldn't have killed him." They all began the trek to Clover on foot.

* * *

They eventually ran into the guild masters, "shhh... It's just getting good." The master of Quatro Cerberus said.

"Oh, you two are cuties, just my type." Master Bob of blue pegasus said hugging Natsu and Grey to him.

Harry watched the conflict run through Kageyama as he eventually collapsed, unable to play the flute.

Then Harry winced as the Flute took on its demon form.

"I will consume your souls!" It roared, as the plant life began to wither away and die.

Erza requiped into her black wing armor. "Let's go!" Harry, Erza, Natsu, and Grey all dashed forward to take it out. Harry had formed ice wings onto his back as he and Erza began wailing on the upper half of the things body and Natsu and Grey the bottom half.

Eventually it got so pissed that it let off the death song, but the holes that they had caused all over its body stopped it from using its melody. Natsu leapt up, "the flames of my right hand, the flames of my left hand. Put them together and you get, Fire dragon Brilliant flame!"

Harry growled and stomped his foot.

Lucy watched amazed as not only Natsu's attack blow her back, it had enough power to completely wipe out the town. However instead of that happening it was like it was funneled back up into the sky.

When the dust cleared, a massive flower of ice stood where the demon was, wiped out by Natsu's attack, that had oddly enough melted Harry's ice enough that it formed a giant rose, other than that, there was no damage to any surrounding properties.

"God damnit Natsu. You could've destroyed the whole town with that attack." Harry growled.

Natsu just laughed, "nah. I knew you were going to save it. You have to be the only one in Fairy tail that cares about that, most of the time."

Harry sighed and turned to the headmasters, "the flower will fade in a few hours."

"Oh my. Such a rowdy bunch of children you have Maki." Master Bob said.

Makarov, who was recovering from a near heart attack and thanking his lucky stars that Harry had joined the guild, he could only imagine what the damage cost would be if Harry wasn't around. "Yes, some of my most promising children." He smiled slightly at the group who were all laughing happily together, "a nice family." Harry smiled over at them and waved, likely having heard them. Natsu may have the best sense of smell in the guild, But Harry had the best hearing.

The conference of the guild masters complete, the newly formed team Natsu followed their master back to the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont own a thing, sorry.**

* * *

Harry gazed at the S class request board, he was gonna head out with Erza when she got back on an S class request, but the one they were gonna take was gone...

"Laxus, did you take that Cursed island quest?"

The blond dragon slayer scoffed, "not worth my time." He was about the only one who Laxus didn't badmouth, mostly because he beat him in a fight and never really stopped striving to be stronger, that didn't mean Laxus liked him though.

Harry leaned over the railing, "hey Mira! Did Erza already accept that Island quest up here? It's missing."

The whole guild quieted and Makarov spewed his tea, "Natsu didn't?!"

Harry blinked as Erza came in, "Natsu took a S class quest?"

Harry sighed and leapt down next to Erza, "any chance you can put us down for that quest? We were gonna take it anyway..."

Makarov nodded, "Mira and I will see to it Harry. Just bring back those kids. They are in trouble."

Harry saluted and looked up into the rafters, "come on Aika!" He didn't really bother asking if Erza was ok, she looked really pissed.

* * *

Harry would've laughed at the way these pirates were acting around Erza, but his damn motion sickness was acting up, they were a few hours away and he needed something to distract him.

As luck would have it his mirror heated up and Harry looked into it. "H...hey mum."

"Harry, are you ok? You look sick."

"Drawback of my dragon slayer magic...gives you a bad case of motion sickness on any and all vehicles."

"Ah...what are you doing right now"

"Erza and I were gonna take a quest, but Natsu stole the thing first, he wasn't ready for it yet so we have to track them down... it was only made for S class mages like me and Erza." he nearly barfed as big wave rocked the boat.

"Why didn't you take Mira? I'm sure she would like to get out of the guild every now and then."

Harry chuckled, "unfortunately, she lost her ability to use a lot of her magic a number of years ago...she can only use her magic to alter her body slightly now instead of taking over like she used to."

Lily blinked, "lost her magic?"

Harry shook his head, "no. She can in theory still do it, I think it's a mental thing...her sister died awhile ago, and she changed."

Lily smiled, "ah. It's sychosemantic, she will eventually be able to use her full ability again."

"Harry the island is coming into sight, capture the rule breakers first, then we will finish the quest."

Harry used a thumbs up and turned to his mum, "gotta go mum. Talk to you later, say hey to Rose for me." The mirror faded.

Erza and Harry leapt off the boat, the later sighing in relief, "God I hate transportation."

Erza cracked a brief smile, "yes. I have noticed you and Natsu having that problem."

They wandered over to were they had seen a tidal wave wash a shore, "damn. I knew that girl would fit in if she can overdo it like that."

"Not for long." Erza said darkly.

Harry chuckled, "I'm gonna go find Natsu. I can faintly smell him off that way."

"Very well. Come Lucy. Take me to Grey." How she had tied them up that fast was beyond him, but he didn't question someone who had hundreds of armors and weapons in a personal space to re-quip into, she probably had some stuff like that, who knows what kinda stuff she was into. He knew for a fact that one of her re-quips was a high school swim outfit. One piece and all.

Harry came to a temple with a giant hole inside, he leapt down and stared up at a giant demon encased in ice. "Someone cast an iced shell. Ouch.." he was also concerned by the state of the ice, someone was clearly using a moon drip to melt it. Then a tremor sounded and the temple tilted, "I see. Tilting the temple so the moon cant reach it, someone is starting to use his brain."

Aika laughed and grabbed Harry, "come on Harry. I think there is a hole over there we can use."

Bursting through the hole in the ground that looked like it had been melted Harry growled. Grey was about to cast Iced shell.

Aika let him go and Harry booted him in the side of the face, sending him towards Natsu, who punched him in the face hard enough that he bounced off the ground, "your a moron Grey. Using Iced shell against this pansy?"

Lyon growled and a giant swarm of birds flew towards him, "ice make eagles. Let's see who the real pansy is!" His smirk fell though when every single bird he launched was consumed by the man.

"Ugh. These are the most disgusting things I have ever eaten, and I have had Erza's cooking. Half baked casting, don't you know that Ice make magic requires you to use both hands or you sacrifice quality for quantity."

Natsu laughed, "oh your gonna get it now. This guy can just eat anything you throw at him."

Harry was about to preform a wing attack when he felt Grey place a hand on his shoulder, "no. Let me take care of him. We have some unfinished business."

Harry sighed and nodded, " no iced shell though. Aika, make sure this idiot comes back to us please."

"Can do!"

Harry landed next to the demon again just as the ice began shattering and it let out a terrifying roar. He just had to laugh as Natsu decked the short guy that oddly smelled like a female. Then he and Natsu had to deck Grey, again, because he tried to seal Deliora in an iced shell again. "Stand back Grey."

Any ice chunk that hadn't been reduced to water flew into Harry's mouth as he inhaled.

Grey and Lyon watched stunned as Harry belted out a Ice dragon Roar, but what had them stunned was the faint silhouette of their master Ur, standing behind him.

Lyon growled, "you killed my dream. How am I supposed to surpass her now?!" Lucy, Erza, Aika, and Happy entered the cavern.

A female voice sounded that only two recognized, "by dreaming a new dream. Lyon, you should thank these fairy tail members." Everyone turned to see Harry standing, but his typical emerald green eyes that they had all gotten used to was gone. "They have freed you from your darkness, in a way...that I never could. I'm sure if your were to work with your friends, and together get strong, you'd find that you have surpassed me long ago."

Lyon growled and shoved him...her...he wasn't sure yet. "How can I surpass you if your dead?!"

Ur rubbed the head she was currently inhabiting, "damn. If I was in my own body you wouldn't have been able to knock me down. Center of gravity is lower in this body. To answer your question, Lyon. Is to aim for someone stronger. I may have been good, but I sure as hell ain't the best ice mage around. Hell, this body I'm in is stronger and has more potential than I ever had. Let go of that darkness and find a reason to become stronger. That is why I am proud of you Grey, despite your guilt at my death, you have persevered. You've grown into a fine young man. Just one who has a bad habit of stripping."

Grey grunted, "yea? Who gave me that habit." He was sent flying back from a punch

"Dont you blame that on me! You're the one who does it." She saw Grey embedded in the wall, " ...this body is physically stronger than mine." She smiled at her precious students, "don't feel sorry for me, Grey, Lyon. I left behind a legacy in you two. Surpass me, and become the best masters for ice maker magic, and one day, we can watch over the next generation together." They watched as Harry' demeanor shifted, and his emerald eyes returned.

"Whoah...head rush. What happened?"

Erza chuckled slightly "nothing Harry come on. Lets go."

For the next week team Natsu all partied, he and Erza combined there magic to destroy the film that had formed over the island from the moon drip, they even made friends with Lyons friends, Sherry was quite memorable. She kept going on about love.

But all fun things come to an end and the village elder handed Harry the reward money and a gate key, "I know not of the other mage that came...officially to help us, so i can trust you to give him or her their share yes?"

Harry grinned, "of course. Erza and I have done a few missions together, we got the system down to a T." Harry grabbed Natsu who was trying to sneak away from the glare that Erza was giving him, "anyway. Thanks for the fun, but Erza and I have to get these 4 back to the guild. They're introuble." A few feet later he handed Erza her share.

"Ah. Thank you."

"What about our share?! We did all the work!" Natsu yelled.

Erza was back to glaring, "have you already forgotten?! You stole an S class request, you are not S class so you broke guild rules. Your share was given up."

Grey already knew he messed up so he turned his attention back to Harry, who had created a flower with his magic, "how'd you do that? You've never had that much control of your magic before."

Harry clenched his fist and the rose shattered and vanished, "I'm not sure. After eating all that ice around the demon...it's like I have knowledge I shouldn't i may need your help learning to control this make magic...it is a lot more precise than dragon slayers."

"Sure man. But we should probably hold off any training for after master punishes me I may now be around for that."

Erza huffed, "anyway. What else did the elder give you?"

Harry pulled out a golden key, "this gate key. Do we have any celestial wizards in the guild Erza?" Lucy's eyes widened.

Erza hummed as they ascended. The plank to the pirateship dropped to let them aboard, "well...there is Lucy. But I dont know if she will be around much longer."

Harry shrugged, "then I'll just toss it." He threw it over his shoulder. He smirked to Erza as she nodded, signifying his aim was proper and the key landed right in her hand.

* * *

After the hell that was a boat ride, followed by a train ride, Harry and Natsu were only standing by leaning on each other. Natsu's lasted longer, but his was more severe than Harry's. Harry figured that the magic he inherited from his parents in his birth world played a part in healing him faster like that. Harry sat down and Mira slid him a Strawberry smoothie, they always helped sooth his travel sickness problems, not to mention Mira could cook food and mix drinks that would have people falling all over her. Though boys already did that, she was a very attractive girl.

He watched in amusement as Natsu activated an ancient spell from a poster that he had seen in the master's office a few times. Grey was now in Lucy's body, and vice versa. Lokē and Natsu changed and Erza and Happy. That one was the most entertaining because of how strong Erza was Magically.

"What the hell happened?!" Loke(or Natsu) shouted.

Harry smirked, "it's an ancient spell you just used Natsu...I think it is called changeling? It switches your bodies and magics. Which is why Loke is drooling fire and Lucy is an ice machine, neither know how to use your type of magic, both being holder type mages meaning they dont have the knowledge to hold back those traits."

"Hmm...well said my boy. That is indeed the case, I was so looking forward to punishing you all too. Oh well, you did it to yourselves." Master Makarov entered the guild.

"Master, surely you can reverse it?" Happy(Erza) pleaded.

"Hmmm...it's a very old spell, so it stands to reason that...I don't know." The switched people all face vaulted. "Oh. If memory serves, this spell becomes permanent after 30 minutes." That sent them into a panic.

Harry openly laughed, "hey, the only ones that should totally be afraid is." Happy used a re-quip and Erza's body was in a high school swim outfit. Makao, Wakaba, and Elfman seemed highly excited about that. "Is the girls."

"W...what?" Grey(Lucy) asked.

Harry smirked, "well, as Happy just demonstrated, he doesn't know how to use Erza's magic properly. One wrong move and we all see something that she doesn't want us to see. Your worse off though Lucy, Grey subconsciously strips all the time. Only difference now is a body that is female." Within a few seconds he was already doing it, the same three seemed highly excited again. Makarov chuckled, having seen that Harry had seen through this punishment quite easily, and still antagonized them.

After a while Levy activated the spell again and managed to get Grey and Lucy back to their proper bodies, but ended up changing Elfman and Cana, and Master and Mira. Harry too ended up changed with Laxus by accident. He didn't like that, while he could control Laxus's dragon slayer magic...his wasn't a natural thing. It was born from a Lacrima, one that was only meant for dragon slayers...meaning it was messing with his mood.

After a few hours of master laughing and happily saying he was fine with the switch. Harry figured he would be...until Mira's time of the month came, but he didn't let it go on that long and ended up switching them back.

* * *

After that he spent a few weeks working with Mira organizing the Library, at least until Lucy came and Mira told her about the days when Natsu had first found Happy. He and Lissanna had ensured he hatched from his egg, just like he had done with Aika. Mira looked sad when talking about her little sister so he just took her hand and smiled. Then Mira ran off to help the master and Lucy smiled at the picture, "that must be Lisanna. Weird...how come I haven't met her yet?"

Harry chuckled softly, "because she died Lucy. She isn't around anymore to meet."

"Oh. Sorry...she must be sad talking about her."

Harry shrugged, "well...yea. but she isn't as bad as before. She's moving on."

Lucy grinned and leapt up, "I wonder if Natsu and Happy are getting along again. Only one way to find out." She ran out of the guild. Harry smiled fondly at those days, Lisanna was like a stabilizer to the guild...at least they managed to pull together and continue on. He picked up the fallen books and the like and got back to organizing the library.

"Hey." Aika floated down.

"Hey Aika. What's going on"

"I am hungry." She said crossing her arms over her silver dress that had a pink bow tied around her waist.

Harry chuckled, "alright. Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure we have some Ingredients for tuna salad." He put the last book back and they took off together.

**to be continued**

**A/N**

**Yes Grey took off with Natsu and Lucy in this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Grey were all heading back to the guild after a long mission. "Haha! Was that a great mission huh guys? Too bad Harry was on a request, he didn't get to see how awsome I was."

"The client seemed to think so." Happy said floating above their heads.

Grey sighed," face it...you guys are lucky I decided to come along."

"We're lucky that you begged to come along? How do you figure?" Natsu growled.

"Because you were about as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases."

Natsu slammed his head into Grey, "you better watch you mouth or I'll pack you like one of Erza's suitcases." He shouted out.

"That doesnt even make any sense."

Erza stepped in and shoved their heads apart, "that's enough boys. Now, let's get along and get dressed."

Grey looked down and cried out, "for crying out loud, why does this keep happening?"

Happy called out, "bit of advice Grey, don't go picking fights in your underwear."

Lucy sighed and spoke nervously, "can I ask a question?"

Natsu looked up, "yea what's up?"

"This was originally supposed to be a solo mission...I mean, the reward is only 500 jewel...why'd you tag along?"

"Oh come on. Isn't it obvious Lucy?"

Lucy blinked,"no...I dont think so."

"Were fairy tales strongest team, so we gotta watch after eachother and stick together." He gave her a thumbs up.

Lucy blinked and tilted her head, "but Harry took a solo job..."

"No Lucy, Harry had a request. It's different. A request is when a client specifically asks for a certain wizard, it usually only happens when you're an S class. Remember that Horn Erza had when you first met her?" Lucy nodded, "that was a request. The client specifically asked for her, like they asked for Harry this time. Something about a blizzard ravaging a port town...only the most confident people take others on a request since they're usually bad." Grey explained.

Erza nodded, "indeed. Although sometimes it is a kid who wants the mage to preform at a party...Harry gets the most of those, he is quite good with children."

Lucy nodded, it made sense. As they continued walking along, "when do you think he'll get back."

Her question went unanswered as they spotted the guild hall, it had metal poles sticking out of the walls in all directions.

"Our guild...what happened to our guild." Natsu had a dark look on his face.

"Who would do such a thing?" Erza asked.

"It was Phantom lord..." Mira said from behind them.

Natsu's face got darker, "phantom did this?!"

"There was nothing we could've done..." they followed her into the basement, "they came in the middle of the night when everyone already went home."

Reaching the basement a clearly drunk Makarov raised a hand, "yo! What's up kids?"

"Sorry we weren't here sooner..."Erza said.

"Why are you all standing around?" Natsu growled.

"Master. Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza asked.

"It's not the end of the world, this attack just goes to show how cowardly those kids in phantom are." He took a big swig of beer.

Natsu punched the wall, "we can't take this lying down gramps, we should be planning on how to get back at those phantom jerks."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. We'll handle job requests down here until the hall is fixed."

"We cant be worried about job requests as if nothing happened!"

"Natsu! That's enough!" He stretched his hand and spanked Lucy.

"An you spanked me because..."

Mira looked annoyed, "hands to yourself master."

Makarov laughed and leapt up.

"Where you going?!"

"Oh keep your shirts on, I gotta go take a leak." he told them running off.

"If the master thinks this is best then we should abide by his wishes." Erza said.

"This hurts the master just as much as the rest of us." Mira said. "But we are already on thin ice with the magic council." Natsu just scoffed but did not say anything.

* * *

Later that night Lucy was on her way home with Plue. "I knew that rivalries between guilds could get intense but I didn't think they would attack each other." she smiled in exasperation. "And they have a reputation of being just as crazy as Fairy Tail. I almost joined them but I'm happy with Fairy Tail." she walked up the steps to her apartment. "They are like family." she opened the door to her room. "The hell!" she shouted sitting on her floor was Natsu and Happy with Erza, and Grey at the table.

"Oh hey Lucy." Grey said

"What are you doing in my house?" She yelled she tossed her suitcase into Natsu's face.

"Safety in numbers." Grey said

Lucy looked on in confusion.

"Mira recommend we group up as Phantom Lord is most likely still in town." Erza told her explaining the situation.

"They most likely know where we live so we should spend the night together." Grey added.

"You are a beautiful teenage girl, so I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone with these two, so I decided to stay here as well because I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing you would share a room." Erza said drinking tea she got from god knows where.

Natsu just shouted, "there's no time for rest!"

"But why do we have to be in my house?" she complained before seeing Happy and Plue going through her stuff.

"Hey look at this underwear Erza." Happy said holding up a pair of sexy underwear for her to see.

Plue had found a stash of candy Lucy hid and stuck a sucker in his mouth.

"Hey Plue! You find something to eat? Give it here, I'm starving." Natsu said.

"You really wear such a thing Lucy?" Erza asked scandalized.

"Could you guys just shut up I'm trying to sleep." Grey ordered laying out on her bed in his underwear.

"You guys are making yourself too comfortable!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"Your right Natsu, Grey, bath time!" Erza ordered while Lucy sighed that was not what she meant.

"I don't wanna! I just got comfortable." Grey objected before Erza grabbed him.

"Come now boys. Do we have to take a bath together like when we were kids? I'm sure I could convince Harry to join us when he gets back."

"What kinda relationship do they have?!" Lucy asked.

"They're the strongest team. Minus one, but still the strongest." Happy said around a fish.

* * *

"So why can't we go to war with Phantom Lord?" she asked, Fairy Tail didn't seem like the type for ignoring an attack on them.

"Because the Old Man is scared we can't take them." Natsu shouted.

"That's not it." Gray disagreed. "The problem is that we would destroy each other."

"Destroy each other but I thought Fairytail was the most powerful guild around?"

"We are but they are a close second. Their leader Jose is one of the ten wizards saints like Makarov." Lucy's eyes widened in realization supposedly one of the ten wizards saints could level a city in one go with little effort. A war between two of them would be incredibly destructive. "Then there is Elemental Four and Black steel Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer. All of them on par with an S-class wizard."

"Yes and that is why we can not go to war with them." Erza said stepping out of the bathroom drying her hair. That night as Lucy went to bed she felt uneasy because something told her this was just the beginning.

* * *

The next morning the entire guild was standing in the park shaking with barely controlled rage because on the large tree in the middle of town was team Shadow Gear, Levy, Jet and Droy with the guild mark of Phantom Lord painted on Levi's skin. "Phantom Lord." Natsu growled fist clenched in rage.

Suddenly everyone started to clear a path as the guild master made his way to the tree. Unlike usual when he was dressed in his little jester costume, he was dressed in his uniform of the wizard saints with his walking stick. "I can tolerate a lot of things. Our guild hall being destroyed, mocking us out loud but when you attack my children... YOU HAVE CROSSED A LINE JOSE! IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT IT IS WAR YOU WILL GET!" Makarov roared in rage crushing his staff while his magical power flared encasing him in a golden glow.

* * *

"Did you hear what Gajeel did to those Fairy asses." one member of Phantom Lord asked a buddy.

"Yeah we should go and have some fun too. Can't let him have all the fu-" he was cut off by the guild door being blasted off it's hinges and slamming into them.

"FAIRY TALE HAS ARRIVED!" Makarov shouted leading the charge. "ATTACK!" he ordered the guild members charging forward to fight with the members of Phantom Lord answering in kind.

"**Fire dragon's roar!"** Natsu called out blasting dozens of Phantom Lord members aside.

"Take them down!" called a member of Phantom Lord charging up a magical blast. However to their surprise instead of block or dodging the spell Natsu opened his mouth and ate most of the magic.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu called punching his fists together.

"He ate the magic but that means…"

"He's a dragon slayer!"

Natsu smirked, "Now who wants to play with fire!" with that he started to obliterate the enemies.

While that was going on the members of Fairy tail were having fun of their own.

"**Purple Net!" **called Macao trapping several wizards with his fire. "Wakaba now!"

"On it!" taking a drag of his pipe he exhaled. "**Smoke rush!**" and the smoke formed several fists which knock out the Phantom members.

"**Guns magic: spark shot!"** Call Alzack shooting down everyone in sight.

"DIE!" roared a member of Phantom Lord coming up behind him.

*BANG*

"nice shot Bisca." complimented Alzack.

"Getting a little rusty there Al." she joked before taking aim "locked on target **homing shot."** she called firing her bullet curving around to take out as many members of Phantom Lord as possible.

"Get the old man!"

"Take him down!" cried several Phantom Lord members attacking Makarov. When his opened his eyes and in a flash of gold the short old man was gone in his place was a giant.

Makarov roared in rage crushing a member of Phantom Lord under his hand.

"MONSTER!" shouted one fearful member of Phantom Lord.

"**AND YOU DARED TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!"** He roared in rage. "**ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO THINK HUMAN LAWS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM MY WRATH!"**

"I thought Fairy tail was a bunch wimps."

"They're so powerful!" quaked one member of Phantom Lord as they saw Fairy tail tear through them like paper.

"**JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!" **Makarov called out hoping that the coward would face him.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she was walking back to the guild with groceries, "I can't believe they all left without me...though given the condition of Levy and her team I guess someone had to look after them."

Suddenly it started to rain very heavily. "Drip drip drop."

Lucy looked up and saw a blue haired woman walking the opposite way she was going. "Who are you?"

"Drip drip drop, Juvia is the rain woman. Were she goes the rain always follows."

Lucy scowled, "well take the rain with you when you go."

"Boyoyoyo. Now now Juvia. I do believe that this girl is our target." A man rose out of the ground.

"Of course Monsieur. **water lock.**" a ball of water surrounded Lucy and she slowly lost conciousness accidentally dropping her keys in the street.

* * *

"ERZA!" Called Makarov drawing her attention. "I'll leave the rabble to you." he told her batting aside another lackey as he walked up the stairs.

"Yes sir!"

"Jose must be lurking on the top floor." Makarov muttered. "When I find him there will be hell to pay." walking up to the magically reinforced door he tore it down like it was not even there.

Gajeel smirked seeing their big gun disappear. Looks like it was time for him to play. He jumped down crushing the guild bar.

"Is that?"

"It's gotta be.."

"It seems Gajeel has finally joined the fight."

"It's the iron dragon slayer Black Steel Gajeel." Erza stated suddenly on guard before they were all small fries, this was one of their big guns.

"YOU ATTACKED LEVI!" Roared Nab jumping up hoping to take him down by surprise.

Gajeel batted him aside without looking, turning his arm into an iron rod, smashing him into the ground hitting several of his own guild mates.

"NAB!" Called Loki.

"What the- did he just take out his own guild mates in his attack?" Gray asked in disbelieve.

Gajeel just chuckled. "Show me what you've got." he challenged. "Unless you're too scared to face the great iron dragon slayer."

"To scared!" roared Elfman attacking changing his arm in the process. "A real man is not afraid of anything!"

Gajeel just chuckled blocking the attack with his arm. "Your Elfman right?" he asked before lashing out with a several punches that Elfman dodged before lashing with a kick showing that his arms were not the only thing he could turn into iron.

Elfman caught the kick with a some effort. "Not bad." Complimented Gajeel. "But let's see how you handle this!" To Elfman's surprise several more iron rods shot out of his leg in all directions. But instead of attacking him they attacked his own guild mates.

"You attack your own men!?" Elfman asked in shock.

Gajeel smirked. "That's because I knew it would distract you!" he told Elfman throwing his right arm forward punching Elfman across the room.

Natsu jumped in using Elfman as a springboard much to his chagrin. "GAJEEL!" he roared punching him into the bar.

The Iron dragon slayer went flying, "let's see who's better, iron, or fire."

Gajeel just smirked, "I was hoping the ice dragon slayer would show up. Guess I'll just have to convince him to come out by beating you."

* * *

Makarov burst into the room, back in his regular form, "Jose! Why have you attacked one of my children."

"Ah. Makarov. It's been awhile, that guild master meeting a few years ago was it?"

"I didnt come here to shoot the breeze Jose." His fist slammed into the wall straight through him, "a hologram. I knew you'd be to cowardly to face me head on."

"It's not cowardice Makarov. I merely wanted to avoid a fight between two wizard saints. Besides, we have what we wanted." Makarov started as an unconcious and bound Lucy appeared at his feet.

"Lucy? Why would you want her?"

"Oh? I'm surprised that you dont know who one of your members are. Isn't that right miss Heartfelia?" Makarov never got the chance to speak up because A man snuck up behind him weeping his eyes out.

"So sad!" In a flash of light Makarov had green skin and fell through the floor.

* * *

The entire hall froze when a crash sounded and in the crater was Makarov, with green skin.

"ATTACK!" It seems with Makarov out of the way the members of Phantom Lord got their second wind.

"Don't get cocky!" yelled Natsu blasting several of them away.

However despite the fact the more powerful members of Fairytail were doing fine, the normal members were losing. Erza saw this and made the tough choice. "EVERYONE FALL BACK RETREAT!"

"WHAT NO WAY!" Natsu responded immediately.

"Real men don't retreat." Elfman objected.

"I can still fight." answered Maco hanging off Cana hurt from taking an attack for her.

"Retreat! That is an order!" with great reluctance the guild backed out of Phantom Lord's headquarters.

"It's over already." Gajeel sighed in disappointment hanging from the rafters. "I should've known those fairy wimps would turn tail and run."

"Retreating is so sad!" cried Aria.

"Aria I see you're just as depressed as ever." Gajeel said jumping up next to him. "But nice job on the old man."

"I just followed master Jose orders." he said modestly before crying. "But thank you!"

"Do you have to cry all the time?" Gajeel sighed. "So what happened with that Lucy girl or whatever her name was?" Natsu looked up at the mention of Lucy his amazing hearing catching every word.

"She has been captured she is being held in a gloomy cell at headquarters."

"So much for giving her a warm welcome huh." Gajeel laughed.

"No way!" Natsu whispered.

"What is it?" Happy asked turning his attention away from the battle raging around him.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared.

"We'll fight another day salamander!" Gajeel laughed as he faded out.

"Everyone out now!"

"No way!" objected Natsu preparing another spell.

Erza put a hand on his. "Please." she begged she knew if the more powerful members like Grey, and Elfman and the rest refused to leave the other members of fairy tail would stay as well. If Harry were here she may consider staying, but that was not the case right now.

Natsu visibly deflated and nodded, running out the door Natsu growled, "I'm coming Lucy."

* * *

Harry smiled as the Blizzard faded and the sun made a show, "that's more like it."

"Oh thank you sir!" The mayor of the town said. Harry just smiled, "it's not a problem..." his communication lacrima heated up, "hello? Mira...what's wrong?"

"You have to help Harry! Phantom attacked several times! The master is badly injured...we need you."

Harry scowled. He never liked Phantom Lord, they always thought they were so superior. "I'm on the way Mira."

Nobody messed with his family. Nobody.

* * *

Mira smiled, "well, Laxus was an ass, but Harry says he's on the way."

Natsu smirked as he pounded his fist to his palm, fire emitting from his fist. "I'll try to leave some for him. I'll be back. I've got somebody to save." He ran off from the group heading back to the guild.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the huge gap between the chapters in this one. I just lost a lot of inspiration for writing...**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy groaned as she woke up, she was in a nasty cell tied up, "where am i?"

The door opened and in walked a man with purple lipstick. "So you're finally awake?"

"Who are you?"

I am the guild master of phantom Lord Jose."

Lucy gulped, "why are you attacking us?"

"Us? Oh, you mean fairy tail. My dear we are only doing a job we are paid for. Your father hired us to get you back to him."

Lucy scowled, "no. He would never have even noticed I left."

"I'm just surprised someone from such a high class family would lower herself to slumming it with those fairy tail flies. Now, If you behave I have a refurbished suite with your name all over it."

"I'd rather die." Lucy growled.

"Alright, you'll stay here then." He turned to leave.

"Just one thing...can I go to that bathroom?" She wiggled around.

Jose laughed, "you dont honestly think I'd fall for that old trick?"

Lucy began sweating, "no seriously...I have to go."

Jose smirked and conjured a bucket, "very well. Here you go."

_shit. Well...maybe I can play on his gentleman side._ Lucy thought. She stood and reached towards her skirt.

Jose was stunned as the girl began reaching under her skirt. _WHAT THE HELL?! She is actually doing it?_ with a cough he turned around. "Well since I'm a gentleman I'll turn around and let you have privacy."

Lucy smirked and brought her foot between his legs as hard as she could. Running to the window she froze, she was in a massive tower.

Jose stood up shakily, "to bad dear. I forgot one thing, this is the highest point in all of phantom."

Lucu saw a flash of pink and gulped. Turning around she closed her eyes and leaned back, her foot coming into contact with the wizard saints crotch again as she fell out of the window. _I know your here Natsu._

Sure enough just before she hit the ground Natsu caught her, they landed with his head in her chest, but she would let it slide this one time as she broke down from being the one who caused Fairy tail all this pain.

Jose began blowing purple, "Fairy tail will break!" He shouted as his anger cause his magic to surge.

* * *

"Guys outside there is something coming!" Alzack shouted kicking the door open. As he said that minor tremor shook the ground before another large one followed.

Rushing outside they saw exactly what was attacking. "What the hell is that!?" Natsu asked running outside feeling a bit fearful about it.

"It's a guild hall with enormous legs!" Happy shouted.

"Is it phantom Lord?" Loki asked.

Jose smirked upon seeing the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Fire the Jupiter Cannon!"

Outside the phantom lord guild the front wall lowered to reveal a massive Cannon. As darkness swirled around the edge of the cannon Erza ran out of the guild hall clad in only a towel. "Everyone down NOW!" she ordered before re-equipping in to a large armor that looked more like a wall then a an amor.

"That's her adamantine armor!" Happy shouted.

"Is going to try and block the shot?" Bisca asked in disbelief.

"Is she crazy? That will kill her!" Loki shouted. "Erza get out of there!" he told her in concern for her safety.

"I can't do that!" she declared. "If I do you will all die and I will not let that happen!" before anything else could be said the cannon fired. However as the blast came towards them the temperature dropped several degrees as water swirled and froze.

The water formed a u bend infront of the guild and redirected the blast right back down the cannons barrel, Harry Potter rising from the waves on a pillar of ice.

"Harry!" Erza said happily. The rest of the guild cheered.

"**Makarov has fallen, Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy heartfilia and I will spare your guild." **Jose called through the guilds speakers, though he hadn't expected the Yuki of fairy tail to show, he may have to join the fight.

"Not gonna happen!" Al shouted.

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own to monster like you!" Bisca shouted.

Natsu shouted, "We'll kick your ass long before you can do anything to us!"

The other members of Fairy Tail started voicing similar opinions. Erza looked up with tears in her eyes. "We would never betray her like that you would have to kill us first!"

"Damn right!"

"Yeah come and get her!"

"We'll kick your asses!"

"You can stop asking because we are taking everyone of you jerks down!" Natsu roared.

"We will tear that walking garbage can town piece by piece if we have to!" Agreed Harry, "you've pissed me off Jose. I'm coming for you."

While all this was going on Lucy was crying. Both out of shame for causing all this and happiness for the guild being willing to risk their lives to protect her. She was seriously thinking about giving herself up to protect those she cared for.

"Lucy, come with me." Mirajane grabbed her hand and dragged her to Redus. "We have a safe house you have to hide!"

"No way! I wont leave you all to fight for me."

"That's our way. We protect our own. Sorry Lucy." He hand glowed and Lucy passed out. "Get her to safety Redus."

"Wee." He drew a picture on his gut and as his magic emerged a carriage dragged by a purple boar emerged from the drawing.

Mira turned back around. "I may not be strong enough to fight with the rest of you, but I can help to an extent." Her skin flashed and she was the spitting image of Lucy. "Harry. I believe you can lead us to victory in the masters absence."

* * *

Jose grit his teeth in anger. "**You impudent brats I'm going to going to give you fifteen minutes to change your mind before I blow fairytail off the MAP!" **As he said this hundreds of shades emerged from the base and the guild transformed and began writing a giant magical circle.

"That's the forbidden spell abyss Break!" Erza cried.

"Hey Cana this means that I only have fifteen minutes to break that thing right?" Natsu asked.

"That's right Natsu better hurry!"

"Right Happy let's go!" Natsu called running towards the edge of the dock before jumping off Happy catching him as he fell.

"We can't let Natsu have all the fun can we?" Harry asked with a smirk before shooting off into the air, Aika carrying him. Gray, Elfman and Erza following in suit, Harry began heading towards the guild masters room.

Grey ran towards the rain womans chambers, Juvia of the ocean.

Erza would take on Aria of the great wind

Elfman went for the earth mage, Sol of the earth.

All that left was Black steel Gajeel.

And Natsu encountered the fire mage as soon as they entered the wrecked Jupiter cannon room.

"When you find him kick his ass!" Natsu told him without turning his attention away from his current opponent. The man seemed cocky about fighting him.

"With pleasure!" He shouted flying by into the upper levels.

* * *

"This is bad. That spell will wipe everyone off the map. Hurry guys." Mira said to herself as she looked out of the window.

* * *

"It is such a shame that such potential must be destroyed!" Aria weeped preparing a spell.

"Don't talk about me like I'm already dead!" Erza growled as she equipped her wind empress armor. Against a foe like this what she wouldn't give to be a wind dragon slayer.

"**Winds of the heavens" **Aria chanted. A cyclone of wind formed and launched itself at Erza. But to Aria surprise instead of trying to dodge she just slashed her sword and the blast was sucked into the blade.

"You wont have such an easy time against my wind empress armor Aria. You will pay for what you did to the master." She growled as she slashed her blade, sending a massive whirl of wind back towards the wind mage.

"That may Be so but," Aria lifted his hands into the air and a massive wind built up. "There are other ways to attack you!" the pillars surrounding them lifted into the air and slammed down on Erza while one blocked her attack.

"Such a shame for her to die!" Aria weeped turning around to go back to his post. At least until the rubble exploded and a blade of wind connected with his back, sending him face first towards the wall.

"Gah!" Aria was sent flying away into a pillar. Standing there with her arm outstretched was Erza, her blade smoking. However she did not come out of Aria's last attack unscathed there was a large gash on her right arm and on her chest and her armor was cracked in quite a few places.

"Don't underestimate me!" Aria shouted blasting the rubble away from him. His blindfold gone. "I'm not an S-class mage for nothing! **Vacuum** **Incarceration!" **he called as a bubble of wind surrounded Erza, his eyes glowing with his power. "Your finished Titania. My Vacuum Incineration sucks all of the air out of the area of my spell." He said as Erza began to choke.

Erza was gasping for air as she was thrown around I the wind, then a memory came to her.

* * *

_remember Erza. Sometimes an opponent will try to take you down in a more indirect way. Especially a wind magic user. Wind magic is strong, but it lacks offensive power. Their are two spells in particular that a wind user would resort to if they had no qualms about winning. Drain, which will drain you of your magic. And vacuum incarceration, this one would be more common. It would suck all the air around you up." Harry said as he spared with Erza, freezing the floor and making her lose her footing. She would get a new prosthetic eye soon, but Harry had been training her to use her lack of sight to her advantage._

_Panting, Erza stood shakily, and how do I fight against something a sword can"t touch?" _

_Harry grinned, "use their methods against them. In this case here, I'm sure some armor has spikes that let you get your footing. In the case of those wind users, well...you have to remember, all wind is effected by temperature. Hot air rises, and cool air does not. It's the same with magic, magic will change the air currents, so hot air will disperse it, and cool air will freeze it. Here, in case you ever need it." He handed her a glowing crystal._

* * *

Erza gulped and grabbed the crystal she always carried around her neck, pushing some of her magic into it the room was instantly covered in ice and Aria looked around amazed.

"What?!" His spell was unraveling and fading. As the spell faded he couldn't dodge the sword slash that came at him.

Erza panted as she knocked out Aria. "Heh. Take that demon girl, Harry's gift and knowledge saved me. Guess I owe him one now." She collapsed, the last thing she saw was a swirl of a white cloak.

* * *

Mira gulped as she stepped outside. Memories of the past flowing through her. Her brother was up their, fighting for the guild. The least she could do would be to get a little more time. "I'm right here." She called out in Lucy's voice. "I'll give myself up if you spare everyone else."

* * *

Jose smirked, "be gone imposter. I've known from the start that she wasn't here." He snapped his fingers as a green circle teleported the girl into the giants hand. "I will crush you slowly as you watch your guild fall." Mira began to scream. However the temperature began to steadily drop, along with his smirk. "So he comes." The door began to freeze.

* * *

Natsu ran towards the man who blocked his way, "you're going down!" His keen eyes caught a twitch of the mans fingers, and suddenly he was punching himself in the face.

"Natsu! Why'd you punch yourself in the face?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! My arm just went crazy." He tried to do the same thing but his flame coated fist slammed into his face again.

"Your attacks are useless against me. All fire is mine to control." He snapped his fingers. **blue fire. **but to his surprise the boy ate his attack.

"Woah! That went down cold. Never had a fire quite like that."

"So, it's you. One of fairy tales dragon slayer. It seems this fight will be interesting as neither of our magics will effect each other."

How do you know that?! My flame hasn't even touched you yet."

He just smirked. **orange fire **Natsu began to eat it but the flames smell caused him to collapse. "Like that? My orange fire is so nasty smelling even Gajeel is stunned by it in our spars."

Natsu stood and growled, "cheap shot." He raised his hands and a massive swirl of fire began forming.

"I told you it's useless." He twitched his fingers, but his eyes widened as the flames never moved.

The entire room was covered in flame as Natsu punched the guy out of the building, smoke billowing behind him.

* * *

Elfman stopped as he heard a chuckle behind him. A man in a brown suit rose from the ground. "One of the element four huh." He threw his jacket off.

"Monsuier Sol." He bowed.

Elfman growled. "I dont care. Your gonna tell me how to stop that spell. **beast arm." ** his arm became a black claw. "Black bull."

"What's this? Only one arm? Then the rumors are true about you. You had a little sister oui?" Elfman scowled and took a swing at him. The man spoke French and sand swept up everywere, followed by the ground exploding under him. "Many years ago you attempted a full body take over oui? I apologize but I scanned your memory when you so rudely stepped on me."

Elfman growled, "you shut up!" He leapt up and changed his arm again, this time to a metal fist. **steel beast arm! **

"non non non..." the ground rose up and Elfman froze mid punch as an exact replica of his little sister appeared before him. "You lost control of that take over oui? And had to bury poor little Lisanna in the cold hard ground." A mix of his voice and Lisannas came from the puppet as it opened its' eyes, one Sols, the other Lisannas. "Isn't that right big brother Elf?"

Elfman growled in Fury, his body encased in a purple glow. _I cant let him get to me. I have to try that._ he thought as his body began glowing.

"Non non non. You shouldn't try a full body take over." Dozens of Lisanna rose from the ground and began begging him to stop and saying they were only trying to be helpful. Elfmans transformation receded and he collapsed panting. "You really shouldn't attempt something you can't handle. You just end up wasting your magic power."

Elfman growled, "your a coward you know that? A real man would fight me, not use my memories against me."

"Oh? Are you implying I'm not a real man? How rude." The statues of Lisanna faded and turned into a whirlwind of sand that blasted him back and exploded the wall behind him.

Mira looked up and saw her brother standing their. "Elfman!"

"What are you doing their Mira? How'd they get you?"

"Oh, she's paying the price for trying to deceive monsuier Jose. And now, she gets to watch you die." Elfman cried In pain as Sol began encasing him in stone, forcing him to watch the worst memory he had ever had. "You are nothing but a murderer. You killed your little sister, and now you will be the cause of your big sisters demise.

However just before Elfman was totally encased in stone he saw something, a tear running down her face. "She's crying?" He had promised alongside Harry all those years ago to never let her cry again. "**why are you crying?! Ahhh."** hide body was encased in golden glow and his body changed into his beast soul form.

Sol cried in pain as Elfman began beating on him, "Elfman! That's enough! Elfman!"

Just as he was about to deal the final blow his sisters words reached him and the purple glow faded from around him. Mira watched as her brother leapt towards her, he pried both of the fingers apart and lifted her up. "I'm sorry Mira. I promised I'd never attempt a full body take over again...after what happened to Lisanna I never thought I would to. But this is the only way I could protect you." His voice deep and held a hint of power to it.

"You have control this time, I think we both need to stop beating eachother up over what happened to Lisanna Elfman. You still have your big sister, and she's not going anywhere. Even if Harry finally realizes me, I'll always come home to you."

Elfman began weeping. "Big sis! Don't worry, I'll beat some sense into his thick skull."

Mira chuckled as Elfman returned to his base form. Turning she frowned. "It's not drawing the circle as fast as before. Of course! The Abyss break is a forbidden spell comprised of the elements, earth. Water, fire, and air! To stop this thing we have to beat the element four!"

* * *

Grey crawled out of the window and looked around curiously, "what the hell? When did this rain start?"

"Drip drip drop. Juvia is the rain woman of Phantom Lord. Where she goes the rain follows."

Grey turned and saw a blue haired woman carrying a pink umbrella, the only article on her that wasn't blue or white. "You must be one of the element four." He placed his hands together only to flatter as the girls face turned red and she turned.

"Well, I give up."

Grey scoffed and looked up, "has the rain gotten heavier? Man it's so gloomy."

Juvia's face hardened and a jet of boiling water was sent at Grey. "You're not any different than the others."

Grey blocked with a shield that barely held and he growled. **ice make spears sev**eral spears went right through her body, but to his astonishment he body seemed to repair itself.

"Juvia's body is made completely out of water. Your attacks wont work against me."

She shot another scalding shot at him, but Grey cried out and the water froze, encasing her as well. Juvia's face turned red, "Juvia should be mad that you froze her water...but."

Grey sighed and opened his eyes and began freaking out. He had accidentally groped the girls chest when he froze the water. "Sorry!" He yanked his hand away and the ice collapsed.

**water lock.** Grey was encased in water and he growled, but it hit him...Juvia said her whole body was water. Harry had taught him a few tricks back in the day.

* * *

_Ice is a beautiful element Grey. It is capable of doing so much. However, their are those who would take that and apply it to their bodies. I once ran into a man who turned his skin to physical stone. Naturally it gives them a huge advantage against many enemies. But it also is a huge weakness as well. When I beat that guy down I froze the stone so much that a single punch shattered his arm...remember Grey, even with Fire, anything can be frozen with the right ice and force._

* * *

Grey gulped and focused all of his magic he could and began steaming in the water, ice slowly spread throughout the ice, and Juvia's eyes widened as her hand began to harden, "impossible, he is freezing the rain, which is freezing my body...I've never met some one who could counter my water body's advantage."

Juvia smiled as the ice burst and she was sent flying, the last thing she saw was Grey standing their shirtless.

"Grey!" Mira called as she ran towards her friend.

"Mira? What are you doing here?"

"No time now, we have to beat the element four to stop the Abyss break!"

Elfman looked towards the woman who was knocked out not far from them, "it seems you beat the water woman. Why does she have that creepy smile on her face?"

"Beats me." Grey shrugged.

"We have beaten 3 of them by now." Gray said. "I beat Juvia of the Great Sea. The only one left was Aria. But Erza was taking him on."

"Elfman took down Sol of the Great Earth with a full body take-over and Totomaru of the Great Flame was taken out by Natsu." Mira continued

"That just leaves Aria of the Great Sky." Elfman finished. "That cowardly bastard that attacked the Master!"

"We might not be in time to stop it though look!" Mira pointed down at the circle which glowed a bright yellow.

However Mira noticed the glow was fading, apparently Erza had beaten Aria.

* * *

"Oh crap is that thing done!"

"We are so boned!"

"Stay calm everyone panicking will not help anyone!" Cana ordered. But privately she wondered if they were right.

* * *

A sudden explosion rocked the mobile guild. "Man what is that matchstick up to?"

"That wasn't Natsu." Mira told Gray with a smile. "That was Harry."

"And judging by the magic im feeling he is taking on Jose. LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"But how can Harry do that? No offence but he is not powerful enough for Jose." Gray asked he has known Harry for years and he knew that Harry was not powerful enough to beat someone like that, he tended to hold back far to much. He was probably Fairy tails weakest S class.

Mira smiled, "you forget Grey. He beat Laxus, and he is quite powerful, it just takes a lot to get him angry enough to go all out. He tends to hold back, plus...he has yet to reveal a power he obtained when on a quest all those years ago with me."

* * *

The door burst open and Harry growled, "Jose." Ice crept out of him freezing everything around him. A light blue glow encasing his body.

"Ah! The Yuki of Fairy tale. I must admit, I am curious about the power Makarov says hides deep within you." A purple glow formed around him. "Gajeel. I will handle this insect. You guard the girl."

"Tch. Fine, I can hear Salamander on his way anyway, and I got a score to settle with him." He dragged the blonde away by her hair.

* * *

"Erza!" Natsu ran up to his redheaded friend, "are you ok? You're pretty beat up."

Erza's eyes focused on Natsu, somehow instinctively knowing she could awaken the inner power of both dragon slayers. "Listen to me. You have to avenge the master. I know you can do it, show me that you can surpass me!" She demanded.

A massive flame erupted and Erza smirked. With both Natsu and Harry not holding back...victory would be theirs.

* * *

"Heh." Harry chuckled as Jose sent a black wave to him. "Fine Erza. No holding back today." A massive wave of power erupted from Harry and Jose's eyes widened. The magic formed a massive blue dragon. A huge roar erupted from his mouth, blasting a hole into the roof of the guild hall that missed him by mere inches.

* * *

Voldemort smirked as he observed the great hall through Quirells eyes. Tonight he would go through the trials and get the Philosiphers stone today would be the last day he would have to deal with petty children and the hormonal problems they had. He couldn't stand for another Male coming to him and asking him why they felt certain ways about girls.

A sharp pain ran through Quirells chest and Voldemort was suddenly standing in a different hall, seeing a man sneering at him, "come Harry Potter. Show me why Makarov holds you in such high regards."

The great hall froze as Quirell began to scream in agony, and his magic forced it's way out of his body, forming a screen. Everyone watched as the images settled and they all quieted down at the near familiar face of their saviour, who was supposed to show up this year.

* * *

Harry ran at Jose, his fist steaming from the cold his skin emitted, **ice dragon claw** a stream of blue energy erupted from his fist as he punched Jose in the gut, ice forming on the spot where he hit. "You want more Jose? Unlike the pathetic people you keep under you, death magic has never really effected me."

Jose began throwing his magic at him, which Harry merely bat away with his ice encased hands that became claws. "You think your all powerful. Allow me to show you the might of a wizard saint!" Dark figures rose from the floor and began slashing at him. A wave of his claw and the creatures froze in place and he charged at the wizard saint. Both throwing punches and spells like nobodies buisness

As Harry began to unleash his secret art he felt a sharp pain in his forehead and collapsed, seeing a familiar golden glow for a second.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sounds of fight for a brief moment he forgot where he was and thought the guild was just in the middle of another brawl. He suddenly sat up. "Phantom!" he shouted. "Ow ow ow ow!" he winced something had been trying to drain his magic on a massive scale, he held his head before feeling a warm light overcome him. 'I recognize this feeling' He thought. "Master!" he exclaimed standing up to see several other members of Fairy Tail picking themselves up as well.

"Get out of here!" Makarov ordered his hands alight with magical power.

"But master!"

"No he is right we would only get in the way!" Erza admitted cursing herself for being so weak, her and everyone else following him in.

"But-"

But nothing! Leave!" Makarov ordered.

"Damn it, fine!" Harry shot off into the air flying through one of the broken windows. While Aika grabbed Mira who was to weak to stand. As Harry made his way off the wreck of the phantom lord guild hall a burst of magic knocked him out of the sky. "Shit! The old man isn't holding back." he moaned rubbing his head as he landed on the ground. "Holy crap! They are really going at it huh." Another blast of magic caused a massive wave the size of the fortress to go out in all directions. "Is this the true power of a wizard saint? Was Jose just holding back on me this much?" He asked himself as another explosion rocked the building. While above the mobile guild storm had built up from sheer magical power before a massive surge of Shade magic dispelled the whole thing. "Is it over?" Harry asked himself when the quakes and tremors had stopped. "But who won?"

* * *

"I will give you to the count of three Jose as per Fairy Tail tradition." Makarov told his fellow wizard saint. "Surrender and kneel and I will spare your guild."

"Surrender! To you!"

"1"

"Your entire guild is a bunch of garbage trash that is unfit to be considered equal to Phantom Lord!" Jose raved.

"2"

"I am willing to do what you are not Makarov! I am willing to KILL!

**DEATH WAVE!"**

"3! FAIRY LAW!" A flash of light obliterated the death wave and immersed everything with the light. The light spread to engulf all of Mongolia for a brief second and in that second every member of Phantom Lord was disabled in an instant.

* * *

"So this is Fairy Law." Harry muttered gazing at the light. "The light that banishes the dark- arrggg." Harry collapsed to the ground holding his forheas as a scar emreged and black sludge gushing out of it. From that sludge a spectral being formed.

"**I am lord Voldemort how dare you treat me like this! Your body is mine boy!" **The specter launched itself at the boy only to be incinerated by the sacred light of Fairy Law. "**No I am lord Voldemort you can't do this to me! I am lord Voldemort! I AM LORD VOLDE-"**whatever remained of the spirit was destroyed by the light.

"The hell was that?" Harry muttered before collapsing to the ground.

"HARRY!" screamed Mira having seen both the spirit emerge from the scar and the light destroy it.

* * *

The residence of the great hall watched in horror as Quirells body began smoking and glowing the same golden glow as the image, his body had been reduced to ashes and a black spirit rose from the remains fleeing the hall wailing in pain.

"Damn that Potter boy! Even when he isnt here he interferes with me! He will pay!"

Dumbledore visibly sagged as the image faded. With Harry's Horcrux gone he could truly begin working on destroying the rest.

* * *

"Will he be ok?" Makarov asked with a frown on his face, how did he not notice the spirit within the boy.

"Yes," Porlyusica answered grinding up some herbs to help with his fever. "It seems whatever happened with the spirit has left him unharmed if anything he came out better than before."

"What do mean! He lying unconscious on the bed and has fever!" Aika yelled worried about her friend.

"Yes, but he is healing at an unnatural rate." She told them annoyed that they would question her area of expertise. "It seems that the spirit weakened him physically and mentally. But now without his body which had gotten used to the constant weakness and adapted is more powerful than ever. Having the advanced healing it forced itself to gain to survive without threat of possession. if I had to guess I would even go as far to say that he is now immune or at least resistant to both mind magics and death magic."

"Immune to death magic?" Makarov questioned in disbelief.

"Wherever that spirit came from it was born of death magic, the constant fight against it gave him a built up immunity." She saw Makarov frowning and looking down with his fists clenched. "There was nothing you could do Makarov. So stop blaming yourself!" She smacked on the back of the head.

"But why couldn't I sense the spirit?" He asked. "I am one of the ten wizard saints I should have sense such a malevolent spirit!"

"It was the same reason it could not possess him." She said. "It was powerful protection magic, extremely powerful. If I had to guess it seems who have cast this may have been on their way to rediscovering Fairy Sphere."

"Fairy sphere! But it is lost the only one of the three great spells still known to us is Fairy Law." He said in disbelief.

"Yes, but like I said on their way, not there yet." She sighed. "It used love like Fairy Sphere. But unlike Fairy Sphere it only protects one person and also unlike Fairy Sphere it requires a living sacrifice."

"What!" Makarov shouted in outrage. "A living sacrifice!"

"Keep calm you old geezer!" She shouted slapping him on the head. "It has to be a willing one! Meaning just like that stupid guild of yours some idiot foolishly put themselves in harm's way to protect him."

"It was not stupid." Makarov smiled. "And it was a family member, only those of his blood could so foolishly put everything on the line for the child. I've met his family, they would do something like that. Particularly his father and uncles.


End file.
